Julien Martin
is a man trying to get a new lease on life. Personality Julien is a reserved man, comfortable with silence. Relationships Irene Martin Unknown how he gets along with his wife. She helps with his new realty business. - Excerptfrom Shadow 5.7 Kenzie He is as distant from his daughter as he is with everyone.As I landed, her dad pulled away. Kenzie raised a hand in a wave. I was aware of the lack of a wave in response. From the way she lowered her hand and glanced at me, Kenzie was too. - Excerpt from Glare 3.2 Appearance Much like his daughter he is an extremely well-groomed man with a trimmed though still unruly, at least during days off, hair and beard that he wears long. He is thin and dresses extremely well.He was almost as meticulous in appearance as Kenzie. He was very lean, with pronounced cheekbones and a long face that was made to look longer by the goatee that extended an inch from his chin. He wore a short-sleeved work shirt with a pinstripe pattern on it, and slim jeans that looked like they had cost a pretty penny. Shoes, belt, and watch, all expensive-looking. The beard and his longer hair weren’t as tidy as Kenzie was, but I was hardly about to judge, given how it was probably a day off for him and he was sitting in the sun. - Excerpt from Glare 3.2 History Background Horrifically abused his daughter along side his wife, pushing her towards her trigger event.Interlude 7.x II His daughter was placed in the foster care system.“I hear you,” Houndstooth said. “I’m just worried you’re not going to listen, and if that’s the case, then it’s a bad replay of me, our Protectorate leader and our PRT liaison talking to her school. It’s a replay of us having a meeting with her new foster parents. It’s a repeat of us talking to the parents of a new friend she’s made.” ... “Pay attention when she talks about new friends or people in particular, get ahead of that, introduce yourself, keep a close eye on things. Talk to her teachers. Talk to her foster parents, or the people at whatever institution she’s at. They’re probably pretty overloaded, but make them pay attention. Get everyone on the same page. Same rules for everyone, boundaries, sticking to those boundaries, limit physical contact and gestures of affection unless okayed by the therapist.” ... I made a mental note about the emphasis on foster parents. I’d need to have a conversation with others and pay more attention to Julien and his wife. ... “Super embarrassing,” she said. “And my foster parents?” “Very briefly.” She nodded. She smiled. “Thanks for telling me.” - Excerptfrom Shade 4.4 Post-Gold Morning Kenzie returned to his and his wife's care, and blackmailed them into looking after her, against their will. Glow-worm Got into realty after Gold Morning, His daughter described him as conducting his business ethically.“Realty.” “Dad only got into realty a year and a half ago, but he’s really good at both the buying and selling sides of things. I don’t really get it all, but his boss seemed pretty happy with him. You got a promotion, right?” “I did.” “He’s doing it ethically, too, which is so important, with so many shady people out there.” “I’m trying,” he said. - Excerpt from Glare 3.2 Met the new coach.“Dad, this is Victoria. She’s the coach I was talking about. Victoria, this is my dad.” “Hi, Mr…” I extended a hand. “Julien Martin,” he said. He shook my hand. Both handshake and his tone were stiff, but it was a different kind of stiffness than I was used to seeing in Dean’s family. I was well aware of how easily I’d slotted him onto that same mental shelf. - Excerpt from Glare 3.2 Picked up his daughter's friend Rain, drove the car in the most uncomfortable silence imaginable.Kenzie climbed into the passenger seat. Her dad glanced over the group, briefly making eye contact with me, before taking a seat behind the wheel. She stuck her hand out the window to give us a bit of a wave as her dad pulled away. “Most uncomfortable car ride,” Rain said, watching them go. “What’s that?” I asked. “Julien Martin, giving me a ride earlier. Kenzie sent me a text letting me know he was on his way to pick me up. I would have said no if she’d asked beforehand. He turned up, let me into the car, then the entire way here, didn’t say a single word. I didn’t say a thing either.” - Excerpt from Glare 3.5 Post-Fallen Fall His terrible crimes against his daughter were found out by Victoria, and he was arrested. His story was picked up by Gary Nieves and used against Breakthrough.Interlude 7.y II Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Civilians Category:Fathers Category:Martin Family Category:Ward Characters